<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy Please by AnnaBanana321</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657121">Daddy Please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBanana321/pseuds/AnnaBanana321'>AnnaBanana321</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Drinking, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gen, Incest, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBanana321/pseuds/AnnaBanana321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick has not been there to watch Beth grow up. She has turned into a strong beautiful woman and he can't deny his attraction to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez/Beth Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldnt help but think how much she looked like Diane. </p><p>'No.... even better. Fills out her clothes at just the right places.' Rick thought to himself  as he let his gaze linger a bit too long on the form appearing through the tight red blouse. </p><p>"Dad?" Beth asked bouncing his attention back to the dinner table where they were having another pancakey breakfast.<br/>
The intrusive look didn't go unnoticed however and she blushed shyly asking, "Everything ok?"</p><p>"Oh -ummf- ugh everything is fine sweetie." Rick chocked on a piece of pancake he was chewing and quickly reached for his flask in his lab coats inner pocket, sneaking another quick look before gulping down the breakfast contents with harsh liquor.</p><p>Things had been better since Jerry had left. He was so happy to finally be in control. No way he would let Beth sink down to such levels. With all her beauty and force. As talented as she was... He couldn't believe such strong genes could mix with such inferior garbage.</p><p>"Thanks for breakfast mom. We're off to school." Summer announced getting up. "Morty are you coming?" She asked as she headed for the door.</p><p>"Uh yeah. I am. Bye... bye mom. Bye Rick."</p><p>"Yeah, sure whatever." Rick grumbled.</p><p>"Bye sweetie. Drive carefuly."</p><p>"Bye Granpa Rick." Summer said eying him with a coy smile and knowing eyes. </p><p>"B-Uuurpp-Bye." Rick narrowed his eyes back at her while taking another drink from his flask.</p><p>"Great -ughhh- great breakfast honey. Really killed it."</p><p>"Oh daddy. You're not tired of eating the same thing everyday?" Beth smiled up at him as she went around picking up the plates.</p><p>"You kidding. Never.... Not if -if you're cooking." Rick reached out and grabbed Beth's waist while she leaned over to pick up his plate. He had only meant to pet her on the back in a friendly manner, but somehow his instincts had gone on auto pilot. He turned on his chair, away from the table, so that she could sit on his lap. She came crashing hard, her backside cushioned just right against his bony knee.</p><p>"Daaaaad!" Beth let out a few cute giggles that hit Rick in just the right places.<br/>
"It's not even 9 in the morning. Are you drunk already?"</p><p>"Noooo sweetie. -uhhhh- Ho- how've you been with the whole Jerry thing?"</p><p>"Better then expected. I actually feel like a weight has been lifted off of me. Like I can do a lot of things that I wanted to before, since I don't have to take care of him anymore." Beth shifted closer to where her back was resting on Rick's chest.</p><p>"Mmmmm." He hummed wrapping his arms around her, leaning his face on the nook of her neck, and inhaling her intoxicating scent. Lilacs and almond oil mixed with her naturally occurring pheromones and a slight hint of formaldehyde that never left her skin ever since she was in vet school greeted his senses.</p><p>"Feeling lonely? Anything I -ahhhh- can do to make you -uuhhh- feel better baby?" Rick rocked up into her.</p><p>"Oh! Fuck.... What do you mean?" She exlaimed turning slightly to look at Rick. </p><p>The moment he saw her eyes he was a lost cause. Fully gone to the deamons of his mind. Two black holes blown out of proportions covering most of the blues of her iris starred back at him with as much need and adoration that he could have ever wanted. He was already partially hard but now he could feel himself fully hardening. He quickly pushed her off, firmer than he had intended to, and got up.</p><p>"I have to- to go do a thing." Rick rushed towards the garage banging the door shut behind him. </p><p>"Computer. Engage family proof protocol." </p><p>Metal sheets came crashing down around all 4 inner sides of the garage.</p><p>With his lair secure, he fell back into his swivel chair freeing his strained cock from his pants.</p><p>" Fff-fuck." He let out as he started to stroke himself. </p><p>"Play -Play back Beth file x6894-y" he commanded. </p><p>A holographich monitor popped up before him. Images of Beth displaying on the screen. </p><p>He monitored everything that went on under any roof he was living in regardless of dimension. It had gone without saying that he wouldn't see any files that breached certain privacy criteria. And he had told himself he wouldn't. However, his will had slowly dissapeared over time.<br/>
Ever since the first day that he had come back into his daughters life he couldn't deny the srong attraction. He had missed her growing up and now there was a very attractive intelligent woman that could satisfy all his selfish needs. Someone who was just his type, regardless of which Beth it was.</p><p>Beth stood before him naked. Her large breasts boucing rhythmically up and down as she sat on a vibrator. </p><p>"Ahhhh- Iso-Isolate loop." Rick croaked. </p><p>"Fuck. Ummmf- Those perfect tits. My -ugh- mine." Rick grunted as he stroked himself harder and faster with increased urgency.</p><p>His rhythm began to fall as Beth's tits continued to bounce up and down.</p><p>"Arghhhhh Fuck!" He came in long thick spurts that reached past the height of the monitor, falling back down on his khaki pants, soaking through, leaving definite stains.</p><p>"Rick Sanchez. You sick fuck." He said to himself as he fell back onto the chair. </p><p> </p><p>"-Urrp- need something strong after that." He got up, rearranged himself back inside his soiled pants, shot a portal, and walked through.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>